Irresponsibility Shouldn't Pay Off
by owlkitt
Summary: Okay, you'll be honest, you weren't really paying attention to the road. - first time writing prussia/reader, so it's probably really bad uvu;;;;;


Okay, you'll be honest, you weren't really paying attention to the road. But it was late, almost 3 a.m., who'd be out at this hour? Not to mention you were on one of the quietest streets in the entire city. It would be fine, you convinced that to yourself a while ago. It was all going great, no one was out, you didn't need to pay attention, it was simple.  
Up until you didn't notice that young man crossing the street and hit him head on.  
You slam the brakes and swiftly, yet clumsily, open your car door and stumble towards the body. You panic a bit, oh god, what if he's dead, you killed him! You frantically turn him over, checking if he's breathing, if he's got a pulse...  
Oh fuck, he's really handsome. Damn it, you might've killed some really handsome guy, god you're an idiot, why couldn't you have been more careful-  
"Gh, hey..." He managed to breathe out. ...So he's not dead. You make a mental note to be sure to thank the goddamn lord above. "Kesesese, can you... call an ambulance already..." He tensed a bit, and fell unconscious.  
Shit. You forgot one very important step for every emergency ever: call 911.  
"Christ, I'm sorry, I'll-" You stand up, trembling a little. "I'll just-" You pull out your phone and dial the obvious number.

After what felt like hours, the ambulance finally reached you and the man you hit with your stupid car because you were being stupid, dumb, and stupid.  
They lifted him up onto a gurney and soon, the police were questioning you.  
"I was driving down the road, and I didn't see him." You begin to choke up a bit. "It was an accident, I never meant to hit him, I just..." The officer nods and writes your statement down on his notepad.  
"Thank you for your cooperation, madam. You'll probably hear from us soon. Cheers, then, and good luck with him." The officer gestured a bit to the man they were placing into the vehicle.  
You sigh a bit, and watch as they begin to close the doors. "Ah, wait!" You manage to spit out. You breathe deeply, and begin to stutter. "W-what hospital will you be sending him to?"

"Room... 102. Here it is..." You mutter to yourself as you hesitantly began to reach for the doorknob to what the woman at the front desk said would be his room. You hid a large bouquet of flowers behind your back; the guilt of actually hitting some poor dude with your car made you so upset you couldn't even sleep last night.  
You slowly push his door open to find him sleeping, all wrapped up from injures, resting in a generic hospital bed.  
You quietly walk to the table next to his bed, not wanting to wake him from his peaceful slumber. You place the bouquet down on the plain white table, arranging the flowers neatly and carefully. You jump as you hear a laugh from directly behind you.  
"So you've come back to me, hah?" You turn to see him, though looking pitiful in his beat up state, smiling proudly at you. "I knew, I am too awesome to just ignore, especially after you hit me that hard! Not that I couldn't handle it." Wow, he's loud, you can't help but laugh a little.  
"Y-yeah, I'm really sorry about that. That's why I came." You sit on a nearby chair. "Heh...You're probably going to sue me or something, aren't you?" You gulp, thinking about the money you'll have to pay.  
"You really think that?! I can't sue a _woman_, especially if it's not her own fault!" He laughed out loud, again, and leaned back a bit. "I wasn't using a crosswalk! That's illegal, ja? I thought I was way too awesome to use one, and then you came along, and _BAM_," He made a gesture like an explosion. "I was out!"  
His liveliness was rather... cute. He acts so high and mighty, just listening to him talk makes you smile endlessly.  
"Oh! Uh," You snapped out of your little happy trance. "I never got your name or... anything. We might need each other's information for our insurance and stuff, so-"  
"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! there, now my amazing name has been bestowed upon you!" He yelled out. You hope none of the nurses hear him screaming like this, they might think he hit his head too hard. "Ah, now, you tell me yours! That way I know what to call you!"  
"O-oh, it's _!" You felt compelled to respond quickly and, admittedly, a little loudly. You timidly cover your mouth after realizing you yelled your name out loud.  
"Ahah, _, eh? Well, it's nice to have been hit and injured by you and not someone weird, ja?" For some reason, you blushed a little at that sentence. Happily, you nodded in response.  
"Yeah! And I'm glad you're not some wrathful dude who just wants to press charges!" You both laugh, and you continue talking to each other in that small room for who knows how long. At that point, you didn't really care.

"Excuse me, miss? Visiting hours are over, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse calls to you. You give a bit of a sad look to Gilbert.  
"It _is_ late, I should be going anyway..." You begin to stand when Gilbert grabs your arm.  
"Hey, Wanna do the same thing tomorrow? It'll be boring in here if I'm all alone!" He stares straight into your eyes, his own eyes sparkling as they gaze directly at you. You feel yourself getting warm.  
"Of course, Gilbert! I'll be here as soon as I can be." He gives you a big smile and lets go of your arm.  
"Awesome, just like me! Kesesese, well, I'll be waiting! It's not like I'm easy to even stay away from, though, so I expect you'll be here early." He waves as you leave the room. "Ta-ta, _!"  
You smile and wave back as the door closes behind you.  
Blushing, you prance out of the hospital. You have a feeling you'll be seeing him a lot.  
And that's in no way a bad thing.


End file.
